


I'd Give My Life For You

by bonespell



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), and also ATTWN, hyrule is mentioned, more sad than hurt, so is fable, this is a death fic but it's super mild like no violence you'll be fine, this is like a drabble i got a bigger one coming in the next few days, uh legend does a dumb thing, well depends on what you mean by hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonespell/pseuds/bonespell
Summary: Legend wipes the tears from his face, and summons the magic he uses for his rods deep from inside him. This time it’s not controlled. It’s the result of all of his rage and his guilt. This is for them. This is for them. This is for them.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	I'd Give My Life For You

**Author's Note:**

> uhh was listening to the song from miss saigon and braincelled and look if shark is gonna publically direct callout me for only angst fics on tumblr damn if i'm not gonna prove them right
> 
> listen to i'd give my life for you from miss saigon i cry

It’s early in the morning when Legend sits at his table, bag by his feet. When Ravio comes out of his room, his face falls instantly. He’s seen Legend’s hero garb.

Legend wordlessly stands up and pulls him into the tightest hug he can manage. Ravio hugs back instantly. Legend adores Ravio’s hugs - they’re warm and soft and _safe_ \- and he reminds himself that Ravio is one of the reasons he’s doing this.

“Is everything okay, Link?” Ravio asks quietly, running his fingers through the hair at the nape of Legend’s neck. Legend can’t find it in him to lie, and discovers he has no answer to this. Ravio is perceptive, however, and picks up on his hesitance.

“Please just come back to me,” Ravio says instead. “It’s okay. You can go away again if you promise to come back to me.”

Legend buries his face in Ravio’s shoulder instead. He can’t promise that. He knows what’s going to happen. He knows he can’t stay. Legend’s not one for personal luxuries, but one last time, he allows himself this.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Legend’s bag is deceptively heavy, for only having one thing in it - a sealing spell in an old book he’d nicked from Zelda’s desk. He’s written a note inside of it, for when they find him - he knows they will. He’s doing it for her, too.

As his horse trots past Hyrule Castle, he considers stopping in, but he knows that he wouldn’t go through with it if anyone else told him not to. He doesn’t want to do it. Goddess, he doesn’t want to follow through.

Finally, he reaches the place, and sets down his book. He gives his horse one last sugar cube, one last kiss on the nose. Presses his forehead to her soft muzzle. Then he waves her away. He knows Zelda will care for her. Then he opens the book, to the dog-eared page, and draws the master sword.

There’s one important person he’s doing this for. Someone he’d never see again regardless of whether he went through with this or not. Someone who’s life he’s determined to better. He can’t sleep anymore without seeing his face.

Hyrule had begged him not to feel guilty, that it wasn’t his fault. But the kid lived in a damn wasteland. He deserves a land worth living in, and Legend is not gonna let himself be the stopping force of that. He’s going to get rid of the pig once and for all.

Legend wipes the tears from his face, and summons the magic he uses for his rods deep from inside him. This time it’s not controlled. It’s the result of all of his rage and his guilt. This is for them. This is for them. This is for them.

As the spell is cast, Legend feels the pain start. It’s like something has reached under his skin and is pulling at his veins like ropes from where they’re tied, untethering him. He sobs when he feels a pressure close around his heart. Legend wraps his arms around himself. 

He tries to hold himself together, but he’s evaporating. Becoming nothing. The back of his hand burns, and he’s sure that if he looked, the triforce would be burning. 

He sees the face of the man he’s sealing appear in front of him. Legend manages a wicked sneer as the face vanishes. He’s vanishing too. Legend feels himself flaking away. He falls to his knees as another wave of pain arcs from his toes to his skull and back down.

Goddess, he’s glad nobody he loves will see him like this.

The magic all rushes out of him in one final hurrah. Legend screams in pain before he can stop himself. Tears are streaming from his eyes, and he knows he’s an ugly crier. He’s glad he won’t be seen.

Legend can smell burning flesh as his vision dips in and out. He can visibly see the effect the seal had, how it’s worked. He manages to smile, genuinely. Hyrule will be okay now, and so will Ravio and Zelda. So will everyone else he’s doing this for.

Legend’s breath comes in short gasps, and he swears if he looks up, he can see Hylia’s sad eyes staring down at him again. It’s the last thing he sees.


End file.
